A Study in Indigo
by clockwork starlight
Summary: Collection of Eriol x Tomoyo stories. Because 'magician meets musician' is how I like it. And the devious points are through the roof. Occasional xxxHolic/TRC spoilers.
1. A Question of Numbers

No, I'm not on a posting spree or anything. I attach disclaimers and flee to keep going.

* * *

Title: A Question of NumbersTheme: 18 gravity

Summary: Homework _can_, on occasion, lead to revelations.

Fate had the right idea with that apple, Newton-san

* * *

Her hair is staring at him, a pair of Holmes' blue carbuncles fixed in her inky ash cascade of hair. Her hair is watching him watch her, and it is more than a little unnerving.  
"Suppi-chaaan! Where are you? Sakura-chan and I made some wonderful cookies for you!" Nakuru's beseeching screech penetrates his haze of lost concentration as the chrysoberyl in Tomoyo's hair winces visibly, and he can pick out the little paws scrabbling to gather more of those sinfully glorious locks to hide in.  
Tomoyo turns her head slightly, and reaches up help him. He can see that delightful little mouth curve in amusement and without thinking he smiles in response.  
"Something tells me you aren't thinking about partial derivatives, Hiiragizawa-kun."  
"Because he isn't, Tomoyo-sama," mutters his traitorous furball of a creation, and she laughs. It is refined, hidden behind her fingertips, and it doesn't disturb a single hair. He can't imagine Daidouji Tomoyo shaking with giggles, isn't quite sure that it wouldn't be the end of the world, so he contents himself with glaring at Spinel.  
"Actually, Tomoyo-san," he begins sweetly, "I was just thinking about those cookies, and what a pleasant respite they would be from calculus. I'm sure Nakuru wouldn't mind bringing up a plate for three. I can call her—"  
"Really, Hiiragizawa-kun, you shouldn't torment your Guardians this way." Elegantly tapered fingers smooth Spinel's raised fur, mindful of the dusty wings, and he really can't seem to shake the impulse to reach out and taste the heavy curling tips of her hair and work from there.  
"Suppi-chan! Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Nakuru trills in the background.  
"If Spinel Sun didn't want to suffer Nakuru's cooking, he could just as easily level the entire kitchen. Instead, he's playing hide and seek. Are you sure you don't want any sweets, Tomoyo-san? It's harder to concentrate when one is hungry and between Sakura's algebra homework and the chemistry sheets, neither of us has eaten since lunch. Really, it would be no trouble to—"  
She really is laughing now, poised as ever, but definitely laughing. Spinel doesn't seem to mind it's at his expense, naively optimistic that Eriol would not throw him to the lions with _company_ present. He is already around the table and heading toward the door, but Spinel Sun is confident the Daidouji heiress is sufficient protection. Or he just doesn't care to leave, and Eriol thinks he can identify with that.  
"_There_ you are, my darling little Suppi!" Nakuru launches herself at Tomoyo, hands eagerly and carefully grasping at the blue triangle ears flicking in agitation. Tomoyo feels her chair toppling with the impact of the Guardian and tries to stand and avoid being in the wreckage.

Eriol blames gallantry. Vituperatively. If not for it, he wouldn't have lunged to rescue the girls and Spinel, and he certainly wouldn't have ended up on the ground cradling Tomoyo while they recovered their breath. Spinel had managed to free himself and Ruby Moon had taken off after him, so the only rescuing warranted had been for the cherry wood chair.  
"Your house must keep you very entertained, Hiiragizawa-kun." She can feel him laughing underneath her, and maybe her sense of humor is lacking, but suddenly this isn't funny at all.  
"I suppose that's one way of putting it."   
"You two don't look like you're doing math," remarks Sakura from the doorway, laden with a tea tray and a gently steaming plate of fresh cookies.  
"It's more like physics, Sakura-san," Eriol replies wryly. "Impact, momentum, oh and gravity." Her hair is almost a binding weight on his chest and he is rather disappointed to be relieved of it.  
"I've always thought that that was putting too much _stuff _into simple concepts. All those explanations and formulas for something you know just _happens_."  
"Formulae, Sakura-chan," corrects Tomoyo from where she has planted a defense of decorum well away from Eriol, who is too comfortable for his own good. Or hers.  
"Academia does have a horrible tendency to overcomplicate things, doesn't it?"  
"Supposedly, Hiiragizawa-kun, therein lies the learning."  
"Well you can go back to your learning, we just thought you'd like some snacks," Sakura says around her Cheshire grin. Eriol doesn't miss the sparkle of a matchmaker in her eyes, and everyone and everything, including science, seems to be throwing Tomoyo at him, so who is he to argue with the majority rule? 


	2. Cliche

Title: Cliche  
Theme: 5 distance

Summary: The requisite 'Sakura-chan-is-getting-married' angst.

* * *

Higher.  
The wind screams through the links of the chain and she can feel it plucking at her hair, combing it into snarls and snags and wild abandon.  
Higher.  
Her toes block any view she might have of the rest of Tomoeda. Her skirt is fluttering to spite decency as she folds and unfolds her legs on the swing.  
_Higher._  
Her hands sting from gripping the thick metal, and her legs ache like they never did running around with a camcorder. But she was ten, and now she's not.  
_Why? Why can't I get high enough!_  
Once, when she was little; younger, braver, wholer… she would have jumped off by now. She would have thrown herself at the sky with the other children, knowing that the fall wouldn't hurt enough to stop them from doing it again.  
But it's too high now, and not high enough. Too far from the ground, too far from the stars, and her dignity, her apprehension, her inebriation, her evening gown… they're all holding her back and she can't trust that everything will be fine any more. 

_Jump anyway._

"Are you alright? I thought an angel fell from the sky."  
"I'm tired of being Nadeshiko, Hiiragizawa. Clow Reed should have learned more pickup lines than that."

And she is. Mama doesn't need her charcoal smooth locks any more. Sakura doesn't need a mother, someone to make clothes and memories for her. Sakura is getting married after all, and asked so nicely that Tomoyo teach her how to sew the frogs onto a mandarin collar. She slips off of him like a ghost, her hair releasing its hold without fuss, and she sinks to her knees, graceful to the end, because who is she without her poise and pained perfection? If she hacked off Nadeshiko's hair, hid her cut amethyst eyes, threw her camera off a bridge, burned the blood, sweat and brocade of the old traveling wardrobe, physically choked on all the love that wasn't hers…  
_What do I have left?_  
"If you wish to throw away an entire life, Daidouji-san, then you are left with an entirely new one. Surely you understand the principle of equilibrium."  
"I dread to ask why you are still here." She finds she is not too far away from her left shoe and pulls it to her.  
"Well I had been admiring the view, and then my sense of chivalry reminded me that we rescue beautiful women in distress, not comment on their choice of lingerie."  
"Surely your paedophilic teacher will not approve of peeking up your classmates' dresses," she snarls with polite venom. She's glad the heel is so very strong because her hands don't want to stop pretending it is his neck.  
"She's neither mine nor my teacher," he replies cheerfully, still sprawled on the pavement, lenses glinting in the moonlight. "It was mostly for you anyway. Studies show that a healthy dose of ogling is sure to fix any woman's self esteem issues. You can even ask Yamazaki-kun."  
"How much of that was truth?" she asks instead, because she doesn't know to how to explain why her heart feels lighter. Or she could blame it on statistics.  
"It's an interesting thing, Daidouji-san, but sometimes one finds, even after overcoming the trials of unconventional love, that it isn't love."  
She looks at him half in confusion, half exasperation, as if she believes him exceedingly silly to expect her to be able to decipher his mysterious act when she can't remember where she put her other shoe.  
"I said, Tomoyo, that even though I could have stayed with her, I found I didn't want to. I imagine she found the same for she didn't protest. How's your English?"  
She's being spun in circles sitting down and the furthest 'up' is are the rims of his glasses. They have been edging closer to each other unconsciously, and she discovers that she has torn her dress even as she finds herself back on his legs, and his arms are around her, cufflinks pressing solar flares into her back.  
"Ne, Tomoyo, if I said I saw a happier version of myself in your eyes, would you let me kiss you?" he whispers, crisp English softened by the waves of her hair.  
"I might, if you're being original and honest at the same time, but what does my English have to do with anything?"  
"Payment, naturally. I relearned how to balance karmic credit with some help. If I help you get your new life, you have to become part of mine. In England."  
"I think you're a bit of an idiot," she decides.  
"I've been called worse." Impatience gets the better of him, and he leans forward to lick the taste of champagne from her lips. She pulls away and eyes his dazed expression.  
"Can I count that as a down payment?" she asks innocently.  
She finds herself smiling a little when he laughs until he can't breathe any more.  
"I have to take you to Yuuko's at some point," he tells her when he has the breath for it. The real smile on her lips beckons him and he kisses her again to seal the deal.


	3. Valentine Interlude: Relativity

tomoyohime8  
Series: Card Captor Sakura  
Ship: Eriol x Tomoyo  
Preferred Rating: G - R  
Theme(s): any scene in which they are witty, and where eriol is whipped, naturally.  
Genre: romantic comedy

**massive inclusion of xxxHolic universe**

* * *

Relativity

It's Valentine's Day, and they have a new job. This does not please him in the slightest, because Yuuko specifically said 'they' and that means putting up with an expressionless block of annoying. _They_ have to 'go to the airport and find the princess and her wretched excuse for a smarmy little whipping boy'. Watanuki isn't sure how this is going to help them, but asking for more useful details will probably cost him his first born child and the video rights to that entire process. It doesn't take long to find her though, because she is lovely like a fairy and her dress is an unworldly confection of lace and pale purple, and the hat on her head is the size of his fist, silver beads and ribbons in the shape of a coronet.  
Doumeki is staring at the man with her, who spears, guts and eviscerates him with a completely bland and innocent smile. If he flailed a bit more and had rounder glasses, he thinks he might look like Watanuki will in a few years. They escort Tomoyo-hime and Eriol to the shop, where Yuuko casually drags them both inside and informs them that the rest of the job is obeying Tomoyo's every whim. There's a beatific smile on both women's faces, and at some unseen command Eriol shudders and hastily begins unpacking a traveling case full of materials. Watanuki stares very hard at it, trying to figure out how exactly the plain little valise houses the multitude of fabrics and scissors and measuring tape and enough pins to build another London Bridge in Tokyo.  
Tomoyo it seems, wants to produce a men's clothing line, and is exceptionally delighted with two more wonderfully attractive specimens to work with. She manages to flutter and bustle with complete composure and dignity while taking measurements and basting seams and rummaging. Eriol and Yuuko are enjoying the show, and appear to be having two separate conversations, one with their mouths and one borne of carefully not looking at each other.  
"As soon as she untangles you, Watanuki, fetch the tea." She beams at her guests, and all the males present feel a shiver grip their spines and give it a good shaking. Tomoyo radiates gratitude and grace and no one seems able to stop quaking in the light of all the unholy joy. Tomoyo breaks the spell first, turning to Eriol, who smiles brightly back at her, fully recovered now that he has all of her attention.  
"Eriol-san, I believe we went through a lot of trouble to make that rum-cake, pack it, and keep Nakuru-san from force-feeding it to Spinel while it was in the box. You should have reminded me to give it to our hostess before letting me get carried away."  
"A thousand of my humblest apologies, Tomoyo. To make it up to you and Yuuko-sama, and erm… Watanuki-san, why don't I just go to the kitchen and make a fresh pot. Don't bother getting up, it's better when you don't fight the inevitable." 

They have casual chitchat over scones and cake and tea. Watanuki doesn't want to be rude and ask what exactly in the hell is going on, so he says nothing. Doumeki is just naturally stone-faced. And there's cake.  
"You two are pressing the envelope for incest, you know."  
"Don't be ridiculous. Tomoyo is the second cousin once removed of the woman my other half married. We're not related by blood. Now, Sakura and my cute little descendant…"  
Tomoyo very delicately stomps on his foot; Eriol believe she may have been taking lessons from Sakura in this regard.  
"Leave Sakura-chan out of this. Also," she continues placidly, "Touya-kun and Yuki-san have arguably closer relations. I don't know what you were thinking."  
"Oh I like her," purrs Yuuko, reaching for another slice of cake. "Not only does she fight back, she's right, too. You should have brought her here sooner."  
"And be weak as a kitten for days after helping you anchor your shop to this world for a measly four hours? No thank you, dear lady, I'd just as soon have tea at Café Piffle Princess. Payment there simply means picking up the bill."  
"Knowing you, well, _you_, I imagine you taking advantage of being bed-ridden to impose yourself upon the lovely Daidouji-san. Maybe I should charge you more. Besides, we're very old friends, Hiiragizawa. Not having a wish is no excuse not to come by more often."  
"And don't forget the hostess gifts, she likes them as close to 175 proof as is legally manufactured," he mutters through his tranquil smile. Tomoyo's heel manages to land between the second and third phalangeal articulations of his foot, and she apologises sweetly for her misstep. This time he has no qualms about pinning her toes and maneuvering her out of her slipper to run a tickling spell of ice up her calf. She sips at her teacup like nothing is out of the ordinary even as she kicks his ankle. Yuuko doesn't know if she's relieved or entertained that the man who was once the most powerful boy in the world grew up and now plays footsie with his girlfriend at the table of the Witch of the Dimensions. Clow generally displayed more manners, but she supposes that was mostly because she rarely used hers and he was hoping learn-by-example was a thing she practiced. He was a stupid man, sometimes, but the flaws are what she remembers him by. Everyone is stupid in love, and even the memories of it.  
"You sell wishes, correct, Yuuko-san?"  
"Yes, but don't ask me for anything. Your boyfriend won't let you and besides… you already have everything your heart wishes for."


	4. A Mostly Quiet Interlude

Penny  
Series: CCS  
Ship: Eriol x Tomoyo (you do it so well! ♥)  
Preferred Rating: whatever goes  
Theme(s): impromptu, garden  
Genre: romance...? shrug

* * *

A Mostly Quiet Interlude

Eriol was very aware of the fact that it was Valentine's Day, had made plans that were in a binder on the shelf in case of emergencies. Ever since Tomoyo had come to his home (it was really quite convenient for both of them that he had a door that opened on Broad Street, right across from Trinity College), he'd only come to be more and more besotted with her. It was completely natural for her to be there with him and his guardians; embroidering in the library with Nakuru nestled beside her, reading manga, or protecting Spinel from flying marshmallows while they made dinner. Unfortunately for his patience, the family often got in the way of his as-yet-non-existent love life. It was exceedingly difficult to woo a girl when one's Guardian is in the most prominent patch of sunlight working his way through the many works of Wallis Budge. It was a trial to even consider stealing the warmth of her touch with Ruby Moon zooming around the ballroom chasing after her Suppi, shrieking and giggling like a banshee on ecstasy.  
It was even more trying, though utterly fetching, that Tomoyo herself would get so completely caught up in their games that he felt bad for even considering ruining the mood with something so banal as romance. Her own romance, at any rate. There was no way to deny Tomoyo and romance as a concept got along swimmingly. She had been instantly awake when the phone rang and Sakura squealed for Tomoyo. He had seen her go from indulgent to practically intoxicated with glee while her best friend chattered on, speakerphone echoing in the morning silence. Enough was enough, he was going to confess today, or hang it all, he was going to send himself to the bughouse and save the girls the trouble.

Spinel Sun awoke from a sugar induced stupor to find himself stuffed inside one of the several all-out Victorian boudoirs scattered throughout the house. The last thing he remembered was Sakura calling Tomoyo to tell her Syaoran had proposed. Of course, in her rapture, Sakura in Hong Kong had forgotten that the sun would not be up over Reed Manor for at least two more hours. After that, Ruby Moon had insisted on a celebratory sugarfest, and everyone had been too tired to help, or even slow her down. Freeing himself from the ribbons and combs and hairpins, he took a seat on the edge of a drawer and watched in disinterest as Ruby Moon rampaged through closets that hadn't been opened in years. He barely flicked an ear when an ornately pearled shoe flew out of the closet to crash into the wall half a centimeter from his whiskers.  
"I don't think even lovely little Tomoyo-chan could have worn any of these things at six years old! Who the hell was living here?" She turned at the discreet snort Spinel made. "Oh you're finally up. You took a really loooong nap!" Nakuru giggled.  
"And whose fault was that?" Spinel asked tartly.  
"Eriol's," the other Guardian intoned solemnly.  
"Eriol-sama wasn't the one who shoved me into a knapsack and dumped a bag of confectioner's sugar and chocolate powder all over me."  
"You forgot about the heart shaped sprinkles, and I didn't say he did. But it's still Eriol's fault. He didn't stop me." She bubbled over any comment Spinel might have made. "All part of some devious master plan, for sure."  
The cat made a noise of disgust and fluttered his way to the door. Dropping his weight on the curling lever of the doorknob, he was affronted when it didn't open.  
"It's not going to work, not the windows either, he's Locked us up good. He might have also used the Shield to keep us from using our attacks, I haven't gotten annoyed enough to find out, and since now Suppi-chan is awake, I won't be bored for _hours_."  
Spinel's survival instincts kicked in before his sarcasm, so it was from a perch in the bowl of the ceiling light that he replied. "It's Valentine's Day, there's no sugar, the room is too small to play in, and Tomoyo-hime is on the outside, most likely in a floaty haze of happiness. Are you sure you don't want to be trying to escape?"  
Nakuru paused and considered his reasoning. "Ooh, that Eriol, when I get out of here, I'm going to pull his cheeks so hard, no one will want to kiss him, not even Tomoyo!!"  
"He's not ten, Ruby Moon."  
"He'll always be my cute little master, and we'll have cocoa and cookies and watch T-Bag and Blackadder…"  
"This might be why he stuck you in here. I only want to know what _I_ did to deserve being stuck here _with you_."  
"That's not nice at all, Suppi-chan." She rose to her full height in order to better menace him, and in doing so caught a glimpse into the garden where Tomoyo appeared to be practicing the steps for a waltz. Her vantage point on the fourth floor also let her see Eriol leaning against a hedge, wavering between enjoying the show and being part of it. "Oooh!"  
The exclamation of mostly-pure delighted surprise was enough for Spinel's curiosity to perk.  
"What's happening now?"  
Nakuru was captivated enough to gesture him down, rather than tease him. "Tomoyo-chan is practicing for Sakura-chan's wedding… but Eriol looks like he might be practicing for his own! Spinel Sun, get down here and help me! We _have_ to find out what's going on. We should have enough magic to at least listen without his consent, right?"  
The little guardian held a quick debate in his mind, and decided he might be safe, since Ruby Moon was so clearly taken with the tableau in the garden. He lit upon her shoulder and the magic was a little like trying to find a station on the radio.

It was just a thread of power, Tomoyo wouldn't know or care how he played his tricks, but it would still be horribly rude if he dropped the spell on his garden like a piano. Today was for subtlety and no interruptions, and after all he'd done to take care of any _more_ interruptions, he wasn't about to ruin the rest. And Tomoyo did look particularly enchanting in the white lace.  
Tomoyo was a singer, a talented one at that, and she had long since been able to keep time without moving a muscle; she simply kept the song playing in her head. So she didn't realize the melody she was dancing to, petal-soft and fairy-light, was no longer only in her mind until warm hands took hers, startling her out of her concentration, but the music went on and so did her feet.  
"How about helping me practice while you're at it?" He was awfully close, but the innocent smile was familiar territory, so she forced her blush to a minimum and answered as pertly as she could.  
"He may have called you for advice last week, but I think it's awfully bold of you to presume Syaoran will send you an invitation."  
Something flickered in Eriol's smile, a sudden flurry of affection and amusement and enamor. "Well, even if not Xiao Lang and Sakura's wedding, there are still plenty of people who like me. You don't mind an impromptu dance student, do you?"

"Impromptu, my left wing! Planned from the very beginning, and you even locked up Ruby Moon! Eriol, you're such a naughty boy. Nasty, lying, tricksy master!"  
"Ruby Moon, keep it down, I want to be able to hear after this."

"If you expect me to believe that you can not dance and that you are here by anything other than design, I may step on your foot." She didn't let go though, and followed his lead with dainty, mincing steps.  
"Tomoyo-san, I'm a boy; all boys hate dancing," he concluded with an effortless pivot.  
"You don't seem that incapable at it."  
"Clow was very popular with the ladies, and in ballrooms. I hope I inherited at least part of that charm. But I myself have never danced."  
"Then it seems I have no choice but to instruct you. You know I would resort to 'base and inappropriate' if any part of Sakura-chan's wedding were spoiled." She smiled up at him, sublimely serene. "Like torture, or murder, or pink hair dye."  
"I thought I wasn't going to be invited."  
"And I shall have Spinel Sun and Keroberos sit on you if you continue to imply that Sakura-chan would be anything but loving and open-hearted and accepting of everything, you included, even if were not for her day of bliss."  
"I knew you wouldn't abandon me to loneliness."  
"Never," she asserted, responding to more than the teasing words. She recovered her composed face. "Think of all the trouble you'd make if I weren't there."  
Eriol surreptitiously bridged songs to something more complicated. If he had nothing to think about but Tomoyo being catty and bewitchingly lovely, he was going to kiss her senseless, and heaven knew Tomoyo had better manners than to let someone kiss her in the middle of a _th́́e dansant_, however unexpected. He could taste a drencher in the wind, and glumly put aside any thoughts of a lantern-lit supper in the garden. He wondered how long it would be before Tomoyo noticed the quiet where usually one heard insane laughter and mildly aggravating joy. He'd have to let his Guardians out at some point, and heaven only knew the row Nakuru would kick up at being forced to stay in _one_ room for half the day. He thought briefly on Sakura's indomitable spell, that eventually everything would be alright, and decided that there was always next Thursday. Spinel postulated Ruby Moon might not have the hang of them yet.

Daidouji Tomoyo was not one for impetuosity, but she had become accustomed to surprising herself in Eriol's company. So it didn't surprise her too much when she caught his arm mid-twirl.  
"Eriol… if you're not going to kiss me, perhaps we should go inside before it rains on the rest of our Valentine's Day." She met his eyes with a serious smile, which turned into a grin as she watched several different shades of happiness and stupefaction play across his face. Finally he regained some measure of control and pulled her close to whisper warmly into her ear.  
"You are too clever for your own good." He laughed and reveled in the feel of her tensing her shivers into obedience. "Or for mine."  
"I thought you were going to kiss me."  
"Anything you wish."


End file.
